Love and Memories Memories of Love's Betrayal
by FeelLikeSmiling
Summary: A continuation of 'Love and Memories' Chapter 3. May recollects and shares with Gary the times she had with her childhood friend, Brendan. MayXBrendan.


**In case you're wondering what happened in the other room, well here's it! I kinda overdid myself by explaining too much in Chapter 3 of 'Love and Memories'. But i'm still a noobie, so don't expect too much good things for me. But i'll try hard to please all my readers and reviewers! LOVE YALL! Anyways, enjoy! It stars May this time!**

**XXX It's eye-catchingly tasty! P: o.O XXX**

**-ENJOOOOYY-**

"That. Was. Scary." the auburn-haired boy remarked. May giggled. "Told you! You shouldn't mess with her temper. She's normally not that hot-headed. But when she explodes..."

May's voice trailed off, letting the silence create an image of an unpredictable explosion in his mind. "Then again, she might be on her...*ahem*..."

They laughed in unison. May felt kinda warm with Gary. Something she never felt so near before. Her adventures with Ash and Brock certainly made her feel welcome and loved. But this...its like an experience with...'HIM'. Gary was the only one who made her feel so cared for since 'HE' met her.

_Children's laughter filled the spring air. Leaves danced to the rhythmn of the gentle wind, flying all over the place around the two of them like a mini leaf sandstorm. The sun shone a brilliant,bright yellow, its rays of joy spreading like a wildfire. "This flower's so pretty!" The little girl cuddled the boy. A humble and innocent gift. Nonetheless it was meaningful. _

_They continued to chase each other in the grassfields. Dustoxs and Beautiflys gracefully flew around the daffodils and roses, pollinating them. A pack of Tailows swept past the fields in a triangular pattern. The two of them raced the Tailows, the boy faster than the girl. _

_"Ow!" cried the girl. Blood oozed out from her bruise on her left knee. An apologetic Silcoon watched the boy as he took out his handkerchief and pressed mildly on her wound. Tears streamed down the little girl's face. Pain was scribbled on her face. "Don't cry!" He whimpered quietly and wiped the salty drops of pain off her adorable face. She crawled to the Silcoon and gave it a smile. "I know you didn't mean to trip me." The Silcoon, unable to express its feelings through a smile, just blinked twice, letting out a small whine._

Her mind went through the flashback, reminiscing that memorable day. It was another day of love, the bond so strong and ever so real. Yet, that day was also that of tears and betrayal.

_Suddenly, a loud voice reverberated throughout the fields. The boy and girl quickly stood on their feet, searching for the sound. Utterly shocked, they rooted to the spot. She grabbed the boy desperately in despair, hands clutched tightly around his petite waist. A dragon with a large, blue body, and a pair of blood-crimson wings appeared. Its wings were so strong that with every move sent gusts of violent winds to the surroundings._

_"WHAA..! WHAAATTTS THAAATT!" the little girl screamed, withstanding the force of each gust. "Run, May. Run. I'll...I'll protect you." The boy trembled with fear, yet remained confident in his promise to protect her. A giant flame came flying at them and threatened to incinerate them. "RUN!" They sprinted away from the proximity of the Fire Blast. We can't run away forever, the boy considered._

_The boy summoned all his Pokemon. "May, HIDE! RUN BACK HOME! NOW!" His demanding tone had scared May, even more than the sight of the dragon. The once benign and benovelent face had transformed into a dark, overconfident one. She fled, not because of his order, but he had frightened her. He was...a monster in disguise. She felt betrayed._

May closed her eyes tightly as the memories vividly ran through her like a movie screen. Gary stared at May, unsure of what to do or say. But he left her there dangling, for awhile longer.

"What happened after that?" he inquired, as May relayed the memories. He was clearly intrigued with the story, empathizing with May all the emotions she had felt.

_The battle lasted awhile. It was more like a death match. The little girl saw the ugly side of the boy. It was because of her safety that he showed it. He was determined to subdue the dragon. He fought for love. But to her eyes, it seemed more like two monsters fighting. After a while, it seemed like the boy won the battle when the dragon backed off. Then suddenly, chaos resumed its duty and consumed the once peaceful fields. "MAYYYYYY!" The girl turned around, mouth agape. The monster was chasing her and swooped at her quickly. The atmosphere suddenly became more heated up and the earth crumbled as the charging dragon lifted its front limb. The girl let out a scream that pierced the air. _

_Silence._

_The tiny body lay lifeless on the ground. The majestic Salamance growled a triumphant roar. It was interrupted by a group of aggravated Pokemon. Suddenly, all the Pokemon present, joined forces and attacked the Salamance. The Wurmple simultaneously fired strings of silk at the dragon, slowing down and eventually halting its movements. The Beautifly's and Dustox's flew over the monster as they let out spores of powder, dodging the flames which emitted out from the dragon's mouse. The swarm of birds pecked continuously at the monster dragon. Even the boy's Pokemon attacked the giant monster aggressively. _

_Gathering strength, the dragon shot rays of Hyper Beams at the Pokemon. It got weaker and weaker after each futile attempt to harm its attackers. With a stronger resolve, it gathered energy again and struggled out of the cocoon trap. It broke free, the force pushing back the Pokemon, flying off the ground. The mighty Salamance roared victoriously as it escaped into the now, ominous grey sky, disappearing through a cluster of storm clouds._

_Both the little boy and girl lay on the soft grass. The wind howled and the grass in the fields swayed more violently. Then one of kids, untouched and surprisingly unharmed, got up and crawled to the other lying kid. "Wake up," muttering weakly. "Wake up!" "WAKE UP!" as each shout got louder and the shaking got more aggressive, the kid already in tears. The boy faintly sat up. He rubbed his head in agony as blood flowed out from a giant scar like a waterfall. Blood, sweat and tears tainted the grass. "Are you alright, deary May?" The little boy asked. She could only whimper as uncontrollable tears burst out. Despite having tested the pool of Death, he still worried for the safety of his little girl more than his. He stretched out his hands and welcomed the little girl into his warm arms. She was still scared of the monster in him, but for now, it seemed to disappear along with the other monster. "Don't worry, deary May. I'll always protect you!" This time, the boy cried too._

It was the exact same scene in the room at that moment. May clutched tightly to Gary's waist. She was sobbing uncontrollably loud. Gary looked pitifully into May's emerald eyes. He begin tearing as he empathised with the sobbing May. It wasn't like Gary to cry. But seeing May so hurt and so sad, and after listening intently to the heart-moving recollection, he couldn't help but give way to a tiny tear drop.

May needed comfort. And Gary gaved that to her.

"Thanks for listening to me, Gary. I never knew you were capable of understanding such...I mean you never looked like the soft type."

"It's okay. But I had to admit. It was...touching."

Silence dwelled in the dark room, only a small light radiated from the lamp next to the bed.

"Misty must be excited. Wonder how much progress they must have made." He smirked.

She laughed loudly, suddenly forgetting her worries, then dried her tears. Gary carefully laid her head on the fluffy pillow. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams, please." His soothing voice calmed her down and her sniffs eventually died down.

Shrieks of laughter could be heard from the other room.

"Hmmm...They must be having a load of a time! Haha..."

The only response he got was a faint laugh. May slept soundly. He kissed her forehead gently.

Her last thoughts were occupied by him. By the one she had loved from the start. Brendan.

_May...May...I'm sorry. I was a monster, wasn't I? SORRY! Don't cry anymore, please! I promise I will protect you and make you smile! Come, deary May. Come closer. Hug me. Don't cry. I will protect you...forever..._

**So this was Chapter 3.5...sorta. Did you cry? If you didn't, no muffins for you.:( Kidding Haha.**

**Please review. You readers make me feel loved. :O Haha. Enjoy Chapter 4!**


End file.
